


Five-0 on Facebook

by scottysgirl10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Facebook, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottysgirl10/pseuds/scottysgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Five-0 might act on Facebook? Well here it is, this is my version on how I think they would be :) Please remember its a little bit fun and not to take it seriously :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from something I had seen on a similar line, but not with the whole Facebook theme. I thought I would give it a go and see how it turns out, so comments are greatly sort after :)

**Kono Kalakaua posted** : Waves this morning, epic brah!!

_Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and 30 others liked this status._

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** Why do we need to know this! Seriously why do I need to know you were attempting to kill yourself this morning?

 **Steve McGarrett:** Relax Danny, Kono has been surfing for years she’s perfectly safe

 **Kono Kalakaua** : Thnx Boss!

 **Danny Williams:** What is, I quote ‘Thnx’? I believe you mean ‘Thank you’

 **Kono Kalakaua:** -_-

 

* * *

 

 **Steve McGarrett** posted: Swam 5 miles in one hour! Record Broken!!!!

 _Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Joe White and 67 others liked this status_.

**Comments**

**Joe White** : Great Steve, I’ll be expecting that broken again then at some point?

 **Steve McGarrett:** Yes Sir!

 **Catherine Rollins:** That’s great babe, you home tonight?

 **Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, I’ll see you later then?

 **Catherine Rollins:** Definitely, can we actually have dinner tonight?

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Won’t make any promises ;)

 

* * *

 

 **Danny Williams** posted: I walked for 20 twenty minutes today record broken! Totally ‘epic brah’!!

_..._

**Comments**

**Danny Williams** : Seriously not one fucking like? Kono surfed and got 30 odd likes, Steve swam and 60 odd likes. I walked and got fuck all!!! Un-fucking believable!

 **Grace Williams:** Danno! Swear jar!!

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** -_-

* * *

 

 **Grace Williams** posted: Is in a relationship

_Kono Kalakaua, Rachel Edwards, Catherine Rollins and 3 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** WHAT?! This better not be true. Grace please tell me this a joke!!

 **Rachel Edwards:** Daniel calm down, she is perfectly entitled to a life. Just because you don’t have one...

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Rachel, first, I do have a life! and Steven you better unlike that comment right now!

 **Steve McGarrett:** Why? Rachel is funny

 **Rachel Edwards:** Thank you Steve!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Ahhh I hate you all!

_Rachel Edwards and Steve McGarrett like this comment_

 

* * *

 

 **Danny Williams** posted: Would someone mind coming and wrapping MY car from the tree Steven has just wrapped us around?

_Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Kamekona and 150 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** Stop being so dramatic Danno, it’s just a little dent!

 **Danny Williams:** A little dent?!?!? You have ripped my fucking door off!

 **Steve McGarrett:** Your door is not ripped off, I can see still see the hinges connecting the frame and the door together.

 **Danny Williams:** By a single screw! There should be about another dozen connecting them together!

 **Steve McGarrett:** Live a little Danny!

 **Danny Williams:** Exactly Steven, I want to live!!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: Yo Ninja! @Steve McGarrett

_..._

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** What Danno? Kinda busy right now!

 **Danny Williams:** Doing what? Reading the latest issue of Guns  & Ammo? lol

 **Catherine Rollins:** Me!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** What??

 **Catherine Rollins:** You asked what he was doing and I answer, me ;)

 **Danny Williams:** OMFG that information is not suitable for Facebook. Stuff like that should never be disclosed! How is it you two are all classified one minute and then spouting shit like that the next?!?!?!

_Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Told you I was busy ;)

 **Danny Williams** : -_-

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here. Thank you for all the fantastic comments

**Kono Kalakaua** posted: Don’t anyone need me today and even if you do, I will NOT be there!

_Catherine Rollins, Adam Noshimuri and 10 others like this status_

 

**Comments**

**Danny Williams** : But what if I need you?

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** and me?

_Danny Williams likes this comment_

 **Kono Kalakaua:** Neither of you are that special, get over it

 **Danny Williams:** But what if a case comes up?

 **Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, what if Danny’s brian finally bursts from being so goodie goodie all the time

_Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly and 6 others like this comment_

 **Danny Williams:** I’m not a goodie goodie! Take that back Steven!!!

 **Steve McGarrett:** Yes you are! Everyone says so :D

 **Danny Williams** : No they don’t! Shut up!

Steve McGarrett: Yes they do, haha

 **Danny Williams:** Shut up or you’ll regret it!!

 **Steve McGarrett:** What you gunna do? Talk me to death? lol

 **Danny Williams:** Stop being a dick! and shut the hell up!!

 **Steve McGarrett:** Nope, why don’t you!

 **Kono Kalakaua:** Why don’t you both shut up! My phone is quite literally blowing up!!!

_Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly and 3 others like this comment_

* * *

 

 **Catherine Rollins** posted: Just docked up, I’ll be off the ship in less than half an hour!! Can’t wait to see you all again!!

_Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Grace Williams and 45 others like this status_

  


**Comments**

**Kono Kalakaua:** Finally! Some girl time once you’re settled?

_Catherine Rollins likes this comment_

 **Catherine Rollins** : Surfing?? :D

_Kono Kalakaua likes this comment_

 **Kono Kalakaua:** You know me too well ;)

_Catherine Rollins likes this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** Great, need a place to stay? :)

 **Catherine Rollins:** Yeah always, can’t wait to see you, I have something to show you anyway ;)

 **Steve McGarrett:** You do?? What is it??

 **Catherine Rollins:** Surprise, but you’re gunna love it :P

 **Danny Williams** : This is going somewhere which probably would not be suitable for anyone under the age of 18 and if you remember my DAUGHTER liked this!!

_Everybody likes this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** Sorry Danno :D

 **Catherine Rollins:** Sorry Danny :)

 

* * *

 

 **Steve McGarrett** changed his relationship status: Married Danny Williams

_Everybody likes this status_

 

**Comments**

**Catherine Rollins:** Steve is there something you need to tell me?

 **Chin Ho Kelly:** I’m so happy for you guys, though I would have liked to attend, never been to a gay wedding :/

 **Grace Williams:** Yay Step-Steve!!!

 **Kamekona** : Nice brah!

 **Catherine Rollins:** Steve seriously ignoring me won’t make this any better!!

 **Danny Williams:** Something I should know??

 **Steve McGarrett:** KONO YOU’RE SO BUSTED!!!

_Kono Kalakaua likes this comment_

* * *

 

 **Chin Ho Kelly posted:** The anniversary of the day I was nearly killed by a unpronounceable bomb!

 

**Comments**

**Kono Kalakaua** : That’s not very cheerful cuz!

_Chin Ho Kelly likes this comment_

 **Chin Ho Kelly:** Well I wanted to remember this day. That such a bad thing?

 **Kono Kalakaua:** Yeah! Me and Steve has to steal a shit load of money which resulted in me losing my badge and then getting fucked over by fryer and doing some serious undercover shit which could have got me killed. Not only that, Steve could have gotten killed by Hesse and Danny, well Danny nearly had heart attack fretting over everyone. So yes it is a bad thing!!

_Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams like this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** She’s right Chin that day was pretty fucked up and not something I choose to remember

 **Danny Williams:** Yeah Chin! I could have died from a heart attack!! and everything else Kono said does make sense :/

 **Chin Ho Kelly:** Whatever, just because you don’t have anything interesting happening in your lives!

 

* * *

 

 **Kamekona** posted: FREE shrimp for the HOUR not a minute longer!!

_Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and 650 others like this status_

 

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** Advertising again big guy?

 **Kamekona** : Why not brah? It’s free right?

 **Danny Williams:** What?! It’s not free, they charge you at the end of every month for EVERY post you make!! Didn’t you know?

_Everybody likes this comment_

 **Kamekona** : You can’t be serious! I’ve posted hundreds of those posts this month! I’m never gunna make a profit!

_Everybody likes this comment_

 **Danny Williams:** Oh man you crack me up!

 

* * *

 

 **Chin Ho Kelly** posted: “When a poet digs himself into a hole, he doesn't climb out. He digs deeper, enjoys the scenery, and comes out the other side enlightened.”

― [Criss Jami](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4860176.Criss_Jami), [Venus in Arms](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18853428)

_Everybody likes this status_

 

**Comments**

**Danny Williams** : Wow man! That is deep... (did you get the pun??) lol

_Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua like this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** Nice Danny :D Oh and are you trying to say that you’re a ‘closet’ poet?

_Danny Williams likes this comment_

 **Kono Kalakaua** : I don’t get it :/ Are you trying to say you like digging, because if that’s the case, I need you dig me a hole!

 **Chin Ho Kelly:** I can’t believe I work with you guys, none of you have inner sight!!

 

* * *

 

 **Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor** posted: So how you and Co? @Steve McGarrett

_Steve McGarrett likes this status_

 

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** She and I are good man, you?

 **Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor:** Great man, thinking we could randevu at the CP calvary?

 **Steve McGarrett:** Choi oi will the DCI be with us?

 **Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor:** Dinky dau!!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett** : Whenever he’s about it always feels like there’s gunna be expectants

_Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor likes this comment_

 **Nick ‘Bullyfrog’ Taylor:** YES!!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** What the hell is this? This is not normal, you should be talking normally!!

_Steve McGarrett and Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor like this comment_

 **Steve McGarrett:** Jealous Danno?

 **Danny Williams:** Most definitely not! But I like to be able understand what is being posted on my wall.

 **Steve McGarrett:** Okay Danny we believe you ;)

_Nick ‘Bullfrog’ Taylor likes this comment_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter finished!! I can’t believe it went down as well as it did and thank you all for that!!  
> I just to apologise for my military/Navy whatever talk, I'm a little rusty and lost the nack of it :/

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this is completely random but it is honestly good fun and I enjoyed writing it :) I would love to know what you think because this is like the pilot chapter and we’ll see where it goes :) Once again comments please :D


End file.
